


Evidence.

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [79]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is through and through a scientist, every conclusion he makes is drawn from solid evidence.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Evidence.

Akaashi Keiji looked at the sheaf of papers in his hand which he had tagged together into a simple notebook. They were forms, custom designed forms to record the results of an experiment. An experiment he had designed himself, and for which therefore he required unique paperwork.

The forms were to record the effects, both physical and non-physical, upon Subject A of interactions with Subject B. No names, no pack drill, as he recalled hearing once in an old movie. He felt the military metaphor was apt here.

He had been gathering data for a week and had only one of today’s forms to complete. He dated the blank sheet and slipped the entire sheaf inside an unmarked folder and into his desk. He would no doubt have some information to record in the next hour or two if events followed their customary pattern.

He picked up a case file and perused the contents.

Right on cue Bokuto appeared at his door, smile as firmly in place as his owl belt buckle. As usual he declared that it was time for Keiji to eat before he wasted away to nothing, and as usual Keiji pointed out that he was in no danger of dying from malnutrition, and that even if he did there would be something left. His token protest was its usual ineffective self and within twenty minutes Keiji found himself sitting opposite his partner in their customary booth, eating a salad and stealing his fries. They chatted about their respective mornings. Bokuto had been in meetings, boring. Keiji had been doing paperwork and, unless Bokuto found them a case, Keiji muttered, he would be doing it all afternoon. Bokuto grimaced in sympathy and asked with a wry smile if Keiji would like him to bump someone off for him to relieve his boredom.

Keiji grinned back and said that if he needed a body that badly he’d ask his father.

Bokuto laughed and asked how the old reprobate was doing teaching at the museum.

Keiji smiled back and said he was doing fine, no robberies yet.

Half an hour later Keiji was back at his desk and filling in his final data form.

He looked at it and then thumbed through the forms from the previous week. Not that he really needed to, he knew they replicated that day’s results many times. He compared the results to the lists of reference data he had compiled from numerous sources and began to analyse the responses.

After an hour of checking and rechecking he took a sheet of paper and wrote down his conclusions,

_Objective examination of the responses of Subject A, and the fact that these responses were replicated consistently throughout the data collection period, leads to the conclusion that the data is reliable. Comparing the results of the experiment with the known causes of such responses leads to one hypothesis and one only. Subject A is in love with Subject B._

He looked at the paper and smiled, he loved Bokuto; there it was, objectively measured and quantified. The evidence was clear and Akaashi Keiji was not in the habit of denying the evidence. Now he just had to tell him. He wrote on,

_It only remains therefore to test this hypothesis in a one to one situation in real time to confirm that the feelings of Subject A are reciprocated. To that end Subject A will require the active participation of Subject B and no interruptions. I suggest tonight, my apartment, minimal clothing and lock the doors._


End file.
